Maldita cabeza calabaza
by aby-chan yume
Summary: Pansy y Ginny estan castigadas gracias a Snape y como se suele decir del amor al odio hay un solo paso. fem/slash.


**Bueno como ya sabeis estos personajes no me pertenecen sino... seria feliz xD**

**Para mi sorita, espero que te guste^^**

**advertencias: yuri(relacion explicita, muy explicita, entre mujeres)**

**Maldita cabeza de calabaza**

-¡Maldita cabeza calabaza, maldita Weasley, maldita hija de mala blugger, maldita estúpida, maldita gata intentando ser leona, maldito su cuerpo y malditos sus carnosos labios!- gruñí dejándome caer en la cama.

Por su culpa me habían castigado, por su culpa tenia que estar junto a ella toda la tarde limpiando y colocando la clase de pociones… ¿y quien dice que podría soportarlo? ¿Quién dice que no saltaría a sus labios para apresarlos con los míos?

Miré el reloj con cansancio, tenía que irme ya al aula de pociones donde Snape nos esperaría a las dos, así que salí de la sala común de Slytherin chocándome con algún que otro estúpido que no veía más allá de sus narices.

-Ya estoy aquí profesor Snape- dije en voz baja entrando en el aula de pociones y encontrándome con sus malditos ojos perfectos.

-Ya es hora- gruñó girando la cara hacia otro lado.

El profesor Snape nos miró con cabreo.

-Estaré en mi despacho, no quiero peleas, cerrare la puerta y cuando vuelva TODO ha de estar perfecto… ¿entendido?

Ambas asentimos y en cuanto la puerta se cerró cada una se puso en un extremo de la clase y comenzamos a limpiar intentando olvidar la presencia de la otra. O eso intentaba yo aparentar, porque no se en que momento exactamente me encuentro analizando sus hermosas curvas, sus firmes y redondos pechos y las hermosas pecas que adornan el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas y justo en ese momento veo sus ojos clavados en mi, encerrando el mismo deseo que los míos que no paran de ir de sus ojos a sus labios de forma frenética volviendo a mi corazón loco.

-¿Qué… miras Pansy?

-Nada Ginevra…

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, creo que ninguna de las dos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros pasos, ni siquiera de aquel tono tan familiar que utilizamos al llamarnos por nuestros nombres, pero hizo que me recorriera toda la columna un escalofrío.

En cuanto la tuve enfrente, como ya había predicho en el cuarto, no pude soportarlo, enredé una mis manos en su pelo y la otra la coloqué en su cintura con un movimiento delicado para alzar sus labios hasta los míos. Los rocé con un movimiento casi imperceptible, buscando algún indicio de que no se echase atrás y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos alejamos con rapidez haciendo que Ginevra se tropezase contra sus propios pies y cayese al suelo y haciendo que ahora adorase la falda escolar:

-¡No os oigo limpiar! Me voy a Hogsmade, ha surgido algo pero cuando vuelva…

Fulminé con la mirada a Snape que volvió a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, sin inmutarse. Giré mi mirada de nuevo hacia Ginevra. La tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la cogió de buena gana, solo que en vez de levantarse tiró de mi brazo y me colocó sobre ella y en cinco milésimas de segundo sus labios estaban sobre los míos parados y ligeramente entreabiertos, pero por mucho que todas las chicas se empeñasen en decir y pensar, estos sabían infinitamente mejor que los de Draco. Cansada de esperar a que sus labios se moviesen los míos lo hicieron con descontrol y deseo tirando la poca cordura que aun me quedaba muy lejos. Entreabrió un poco más los labios dejando paso a mi lengua que inspecciono y memorizó cada rincón de la boca de la griffindor que ella me enseñaba.

Me senté jadeando, con la respiración acelerada.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre- me sonrió la pelirroja con malicia.

-Y tú por el mío- la recordé estirando el brazo.

La senté sobre mis piernas, aquel contacto era peligroso, y más cuando movió las caderas para acomodarse. Hacía que me volviese loca, pero a ella parecía darle igual, es más, parecía divertirla. Aprovechando que su cuello estaba a mi altura comencé a recorrerlo con la punta de la nariz y mis labios, oliendo esa fragancia a vainilla con la que tanto había soñado, pero sin llegar a besarla, torturándola, soy Slytherin, es mi obligación. Pero la maldita Griffindor sabía como obtener lo que quería, y lo consiguió cuando introdujo una de sus tibias manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando todo a su paso y haciendo que, para retener un gemido pegase con fuerza mis labios en su clavícula ya destapada, lo que hizo que gimiera ella. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi rostro, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para burlarme fue su lengua la que irrumpió en mi boca y buscó hasta encontrar a la mía que la buscaba casi con desesperación, mientras mis dedos desabrochaban los botones acariciando cada milímetro de piel que quedaba libre.

Le quité la túnica y mandé su corbata junto con su camisa a un punto lejano del aula. Tracé una línea de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el borde de su sujetador oyendo leves gemidos que seguramente tampoco quería que yo escuchara. Me quité la túnica y la coloqué en el suelo a sus espaldas para que al tumbarla no cogiese frío. Ginevra dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado dejándome paso a su cuello. En cuanto mis labios volvieron a tomar contacto con la piel de su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda para pegarse más a mí y comenzar ella con la tortura, pero si pensaba que podía ganar a una Slytherin en ese juego estaba muy confundida.

La tumbé sobre las túnicas y besé su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de la falda mientras mi mano recorría sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de las bragas y acariciar las costuras. Observé gustosa como se mordía el labio inferior y volví a repetirlo, pero en un ágil movimiento se quedó sobre mí. No se molestó en desabrochar los botones y los arrancó con un fuerte tirón tras quitarme la corbata y luego se dirigió al sujetador y pasó su lengua por encima mirándome directamente a los ojos y entonces no lo pude evitar, gemí sintiendo su sonrisa ahora sobre mi ombligo al igual que sus labios. Mandé toda la arrogancia al mismo sitio donde había mandado la cordura pero eso no significaba dejar de torturarla.

Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines altos y enredé mis piernas con las suyas buscando un mayor contacto. Volvimos a besarnos recorriendo con mis manos su cuerpo para quitarle la falda y el sujetador, aún quería saborear un poco el momento pero cuando quise darme cuenta ambas estábamos desnudas y mis dedos se acercaban con lentitud a su entrepierna.

-Estas mojada- sonreí

-No… aah… soy la única…- sonrió entre gemidos sonrojada llevando su mano bajo mi ombligo en un baile seductor.

Introduje un dedo dentro de ella y lo moví en círculos con lentitud procurando no hacerla daño sintiendo como ella imitaba mis pasos y gemía alto. Cuando vi que ese se movía con facilidad introduje otro mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba su clítoris haciendo que un temblor recorriese todo su cuerpo a la vez que yo mordía su cuello para no gritar. Era tan jodidamente buena que me hacia delirar e incluso dejar de mover la mano, como si mi aparato nervioso solo pudiese hacer caso a sus caricias.

-¡Pansy!- gritó arqueando la espalda

Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre – sonreí con malicia

Pero ella puso un dedo más dentro de mí aumentando la velocidad de esos movimientos que hacían que mis caderas se moviesen deseando ese contacto.

-Gi…nny…- susurré.

Tras unas caricias más ambas llegamos al clímax a la vez, sacó los dedos y los chupó con una sonrisa encantadora, se dejó caer sobre mí con la respiración acelerada trazando círculos con dos de sus dedos sobre mi clavícula y descendiendo de nuevo hacia mi pecho.

-Pelirroja para… o no respondo de mis actos…- la dije con un atisbo de deseo en mis palabras.

-No quiero que lo hagas, aún queda para que Snape vuelva…

Rodé y me coloqué sobre ella pero antes de poder llevar mis labios a los suyos me paró:

-Te quiero.

-Te amo- me limité a contestar.

Y así cada vez que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos dejaba que mi mano chocase con la suya "accidentalmente" y cada vez que entre insultos la llamaba pelirroja volvíamos a reunirnos para demostrarnos nuestro amor secreto, aunque fuesen solo caricias, besos o miradas.

Finite fanfic


End file.
